Канада Золушки
by At Night We Rise
Summary: Мэтью, как Золушка, Франция дяди со своими двоюродными братьями зло Пруссии и Испании. Он влюбляется в князя Ивана. Переделана, основные и новые окончания. SpainxRomano PrussiaxAustria FrancexBritain CanadaxRussia благодаря Marina Braginskayi для перевода
1. Chapter 1

Давным-давно, в далекой деревне, был мальчик, который жил счастливо со своей матерью и отцом. Имя этого мальчика Мэтью, он был застенчивым мальчиком, который играл только со своим плюшевым мишкой Кумажиро, Мэтью был убежден , что это настоящий белый медведь. Некоторые люди считают, что это происходит из-за его ужасного прошлого, по этому он предпочитает вещи, животных но не людей, и очень застенчивый, а также мягкий мальчик.

Все начинается с его прошлого, это очень длинная история, что бы ее описывать, мы начнем с настоящего момента.

Мэтью тихо сидел под деревом, все так же держа в руках белого медвежонка, он наблюдал за играющими детьми, они бросали синий резиновый мячик туда-сюда, маленькая брюнетка пропускает мяч, он с силой ударил Мэтью по лицу, его рука тянется к носу, а маленькая девочка берет мяч и убегает. Ребенок, который бросил мяч, вздохнул с облегчением.

"Это все равно что ударить о дерево, правда, сестра?".

"Да, мама бы сошла сума, если бы мы потеряли этот мяч". Маленькая девочка воскликнула, возвращаясь к метанию мяча с ее старшим братом.

"Кто ты?" Говорит белый медведь на коленях Канады, глядя с любопытством, на своего обладателя.

"Я Канада". Отвечает Мэтью тихим голосом.

Мэтью смотрит вниз, он вздыхает и к сожалению слышит крик: "Матвей!" Вставая Мэтью быстро бежит к своему дяде, Фрэнсису. Фрэнсис очень яркий человек с голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами, спускающимися волнами на плечи. Матвей думает, что этот человек насильник, ведь каждую ночь он приводит в дом женщину.

«Да, дядя?" Мэтью выпускает воздух из легких.

"Ты наконец, должен, идти со своими братьями в город". Фрэнсис посмотрел на Мэтью сверху в низ, из-за этого взгляда. По спине прошел холодок, и появились мурашки.

"Серьезно Мэтью вы должны одеваться более привлекательной, в ваши пятнадцать, я не хочу, чтобы люди завидев тебя, плохо подумали обо мне, ведь это позор!". Не позволяя Мэтью даже слово сказать, он продолжил: «Я собираюсь в дом друга." И с этим он оставил Мэтью идти в свой дом самому.

Войдя в свой дом, в котором больше и не чувствуешь себя как дома, с опущенной головой, он слышит издевательства.

"Ну, он должен сосать шары как вы." Он двоюродный брат Пруссии смеялись

"Бьюсь об заклад, он снова идет к Артуру, а Гилберт?" Антонио посмотрел на брата

"Да Испания я верю в это. Ну что мы будем делать на рынке? "Пруссия схватил птицу и вышел из дома, Антонио и Мэтью следующее.

"Я не знаю, что вы собираетесь делать, но я буду возиться с Романо. Вы можете выбрать Австрию. " Предложил Испания.

"Я думаю ... Почему вы должны беспокоиться о этом маленьком мальчике? Я не понимаю." Гилберт ухмыльнулся

"Потому что это весело". Антонио засмеялся. Рынок был уже в поле зрения. Видя его, любовь к помидорам расцвела с новой силой. Испания обвил руку вокруг талии Романо, из-за чего тот кричал на Испанию, но не пытайтесь убрать его за руку, и продолжал идти, это выглядело забавно.

"Я слишком удивительный, чтобы быть рядом таким человеком, как вы, Мэтью. Так, вот список того, что мне нужно, иди, купи их. И принеси домой". Гилберт остановился пренебрежительно махнув рукой.

Мэтью посмотрел на список и пошел вниз по дороге искать пункты, которые его попросили купить. Он остановился и поговорил с Кубой, который считал его братом, а затем дал ему бесплатную бутылку одеколона для Испании, он получил некоторую одежду для Франциска из Венгрии, а новый меч для Гилберта из Германии.

И наконец пришло время идти домой, Мэтью пошел обратно, к дому. Но натолкнулся на человека, и упал на землю. Как только он упал, другой человек остановился и посмотрел на него, протягивая руку, чтобы вытащить бедного ребенка из грязи. Мэтью не принял помощь, подумав сначала, что этот человек страшный, и бледный, как его шарф.

"Ты в порядке?" Человек по детский улыбнулся, белые волосы обрамляли его лицо.

"Да, я сожалею, я наткнулся на вас»извинившись Мэтью наклонился, чтобы подобрать купленные им вещи. Когда мальчик наконец поднялся его голубые глаза встретились с фиолетовым, глаза высокого человека завораживали.

"Вовсе нет, вам не нужно сожалеть, я Иван, а вы?"Вкрадчиво спросил странный человек.

"Мэтью"прозвучал шепот канадского голоса .

"Ну, мне было приятно встретиться, до свидания." Сказал Иван проходя мимо, и одаривая Мэтью новой волной детской улыбки

"Пока". Прошептал Мэтью слегка, краснея.

Он взял все свои вещи обратно в руку, и только сейчас заметил блики от женщин и пораженно смотрящих, окружающих его людей. Чувствуя себя неудобно Мэтью ушел так быстро, как только мог.

Вечером того же дня:

Во время ужина все члены семьи говорили о том что произошло с ними за, Матвей нимем не отличался от остальных. Его двоюродные братья ели много еды вместе со своим дядей, когда он чистил пол, чистил он в старой одежде, он всегда ее носит, не снимая. Мэтью слушал, что произошло в течение дня, и драил весь дом ... Но на этот раз было иначе, сегодня вечером его имя вставлено в разговор, он так сильно желал, чтобы был в нем.

"Так, Матфей, Иван пришел сегодня, чтобы дать нам приглашение на королевский бал, он сказал, чтобы я лично убедился, в вашей осведомленности, это было специально для Вас." Фрэнсис, не глядя на Матвея.

"Откуда он знает Мэтью? Он не удивительный, чтобы на бал его звал кто-то из королевской семьи. "Воскликну Гилберт

"Я столкнулся с ним на рынке"объяснил Мэтью .

"О,ахахахахах, я думаю, вы не знали, кто он такой, иначе вы бы никогда не говорил с ним". Фрэнсис смеялся.

«Угадай, что он не все знают, Иван является худшим человеком поговорить с ним страшно, не то, что приблизиться к нему." Присоединился Антонио

"Почему? Он, казался, хорошим" спросил Матвей, невинным но все же любопытным голосом.

"Потому что его сестры страшные, особенно Беларусь, она будет рвать вас на части только только из-за того что вы смотрите на ее любимого брата". Засмеялся Гилберт, а его серебристо- белые волосы заколыхались.

Матвей не знал, что сказать, он был потрясен. Он вернулся к очистке и вскоре заснул, а том же, в темном подвале, где он провел большую часть своего времени.

на следующей неделе:

"Мы должны оставить вас, Мэтью убедись, что дом чист. Мы вернемся к полуночи ". С этими словами Фрэнсис, Пруссия, Австралия, Испания и даже Романо, а так же и присоединившейся к ним Британия, оставили его.

Мэтью помахал на прощание, грустно глядя им в след, и когда компания скрылась из поля зрения, он вздохнул.

Схватив Кумажиро, он сел под дерево, которое было огорожено во дворе дома. Он следил за маленькими светящимися в ночи звездочками, и большой красивой луной. Тихая слеза упала щеку мальчика, он прижал Кумажиро к себе так плотно, как только мог, его переполняла боль. Глаза Мэтью были плотно закрыты, из-за чего он не заметил детские прогулки, человека по забору напротив его дома.

"Почему вы здесь, а не в партии?"Послышался веселый голос, казалось бы из ниоткуда.

Пораженный Мэтью вскочил на звук голоса, и его веки распахнулись только он бояться больше, со светлыми волосами и карими глазами смотря прямо в лицо.

"К-Кто вы?" Мэтью говорили, когда он пытался облегчить свое сердце и держать его в грудь.

"К сожалению, для васн6апугал, я Финляндия ... Вы добрая фея ". Он улыбнулся

"Я думал, что вы Санта Клаус?" Матвей был в замешательстве.

«Это моя подработка, я нахожусь здесь для того что бы отправить тебя на Королевский бал!". Финляндии улыбнулся, спрыгивая с забора и ходя к воротам, ведущим на улицу. Мэтью просто следовал за ним, даже не зная, почему.

"Ну, это не как в истории, поэтому не могу превратить тыкву в карету, но я могу привести лошадь из вашего сарая." Засмеялся Финляндия.

"Я не могу». Мэтью посмотрел на землю, а не на Финляндию, который уже держал чисто черного коня, с глазами, которые могли бы поглотить вас целиком.

"Почему бы и нет, вы хотите, увидеть Ивана, не так ли?" С разочарованием в голове спросил Финляндия

"Но если я попадусь, то потом достанется ..."Тихо сказал Матвей: "Я даже не знаю, как ездить на лошади».

5hrs 17mins ago

"Ну, тогда я сделаю, так что вы полетите как комета, это действительно хорошая лошадь, нужно просто сказать ему, куда идти, и он доставит вас туда в кратчайшие сроки ". Финляндии улыбнулся, Мэтью.

"Я не могу пойти в таком виде». Мэтью продолжал использовать любой повод, он мог выйти из унижения.

"Здесь", по мановению волшебной палочки, которая появилась из ниоткуда, Мэтью был в чисто черный костюм. "Теперь иди, ведь уже поздно, у вас есть час до полуночи".

Мэтью неохотно залез на комету и сказал коню: "на бал, пожалуйста".лошадь поехала в ночь так быстро, как только могла, вам придется щуриться, чтобы увидеть их, вы знаете, так как комета была черной как смоль и Мэтью был одет в черный, а ... да ...

Наконец прибывают во дворец, Мэтью спрыгнул кометы который ушел, чтобы сидеть под деревом.

Глубоко вздохнув, Матвей вошел во дворец, не зная, чего ожидать. Когда он шел никто необратил внимание на него, но он, конечно, Канада, и никто не замечал бедного мальчика, а те кто все-таки видели его, были браться Мэтью, но и они делали это только для того, что бы издеваться, и уничтожать Матвея.

Матвей шел по замку около пяти минут, и не встретил никого на своем пути, по что более удручающие, так это то что он так и не увидел Ивана.. Он подошел к концессионной территории, чтобы получить напиток, когда он увидел его двоюродного брата Гилберта, пытающегося соблазнить Австрию, то он быстро спрятался за столб, мальчик огляделся по сторонам, и заметил, что Антонио медленно идет в его сторону.

Испуганный не в своем уме Мэтью видит находящийся в паре метров от его укрытия, и мчится туда со всех ног, даже когда он уже находится в безопасном зале он продолжал бежать, думая что его двоюродный брат, заметил его и погнался следом. Получение в беде было одной из вещей, он боялся больше всего, на исходе дыхания и с закрытыми глазами, он бежал и бежал. Он продолжал работать до тех пор, БАМ!

От сильного удара Мэтью падает на землю, было больно, и он бы подумал, что это стена, если бы не тот факт, что стена упала на него сверху. Он ахнул и открыл глаза, но не успел понять, что случилось человек, с которым он столкнулся, схватила его за руку и забежал в темную комнату, запирая за собой дверь. Теплая рука, которая держала мальчика, направили приятную дрожь по его спине. Разочарование заполнить его, когда страна, которую он так любил, опустила его. И Мэтью, наконец, посмотрел в лицо, этому человеку, это оказался ни кто иной, как Иван,

"Я рад, что вы смогли прийти на вечеринку." Иван улыбнулся, но вскоре исчез с вызовами, как кто-то сказал: "Брат, брат, где ты, я найду тебя брат.» Матвей тоже испугался, но он был очень рад сново увидеть Ивана.

"Кто это? " Мэтью с любопытством спросил, глядя в красивые фиолетовые глаза, но темнота поглотила их, оставив только силуэт.

"Это моя сестра, Беларусь. Мы должны выбраться из окна, чтобы она не нашла нас и не убила, да? "Иван улыбнулся своей удивительной улыбкой, только улыбка в мире, которые могли бы Мэтью чувствовать, что он был весь.

"Что?" Мэтью был встревожен, но все равно полез в окно вслед за Иваном.

Вскоре они выскочили и спрятались за деревом, очень похожим на то, что было у Мэтью в саду. Безумная девушка подошла к окну, и еще немного покричав имя брата, ушла..

"Вы бежали от вашей сестры?» Спросил Мэтью, садясь на землю рядом с Иваном.

"Да, а вы, почему убегали?"Спросил русский.

"Мой родственники здесь вместе с моим дядей, и я не должен быть здесь, поэтому я не хочу, снова попасть в беду".Объяснил мальчик, смотря на свои ботинки.

"Какое эти люди имеют значение для вас? Они не ваши родители, и вас пригласили на эту вечеринку".

"Ну, да, но у меня нет родителей, это трудно объяснить". Мэтью посмотрел на взгляды и есть красота на несколько мгновений, а потом трава на земле.

"Ну, у нас много времени, пойти дальше и объяснить." Иван не сдавался

Мэтью посмотрел на улыбающегося сверху вниз русского. Этот русский по имени Иван, которого на самом деле интересовала жизнь Матвея, он делал мальчика счастливым. Все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой для бедного мальчика, он хотел, сомневаться в этом и думать, что это был сон, но он не мог, он знал, что это реально, по крайней мере так должно быть.

"Ну, пару лет назад" Мои родители умерли, а мой брат Альфред покинул меня, чтобы найти свой путь и жить по-своему, я чувствовал, что он бросил меня так же, как и все остальные. Я хотел, чтобы мой брат взял меня с собой, но он не позволил мне, так он взял меня в наш дом дяди Фрэнсиса, чтобы я мог жить с ним и моими двоюродными братьями: Гилберт и Антонио. Мне не нравится это, потому что там никто не замечает меня, и они заставляют меня убирать все время, и спать в подвале. Мой единственный друг, полярный медведь имени Кумажиро". Мэтью неожиданно для себя действительно рассказывал свою историю незнакомцу. незнакомец усмехнулся немного, но ничего не ответил. Мэтью посмотрел, зная, что его история была глупая и не представляет никакого интереса человеку, рядом с ним.

"У меня было мало друзей, так что я знаю, что вы подразумеваете под одиночеством. Почему бы Вам не остаться? Ведь нет смысла в жизни с ними? "Иван улыбнулся, с любопытством спрашивая Мэтью.

"Ну нет. Мне некуда было идти. Я даже не думал уходить. "Мэтью вздохнул досадно, что он никогда не думал об этом.

"Ваш голос очень мягкий и успокаивающий;. Вы должны приехать жить со мной" Иван улыбнулся, "есть много комнат, это не будет проблемой".

"На самом деле, не я был бы в тягость? Вы уверены? "Мэтью улыбнулся его ярко-голубые глаза, стали больше, он отказывался верить.

"Конечно, но при одном условии". Улыбка Ивана превратилась в усмешку, уголки губ Мэтью опустились, он испугался того, что может понадобиться русскому.

"Ч-что это?" Мэтью заикался, боясь ответа.

"Вы должны быть моей Золушкой". Иван наклонился, чтобы поцеловать краснеющего канадца, но был остановлен, когда Мэтью вскочил на звук башня с часами поразительной полуночи.

"Я должен идти, но я встречусь с вами в этом самом месте завтра около девяти". Быстро проговорил Матфей. Убегая к лошади.

Он запрыгнул на комету, и резко сорвался с места, проносясь мимо укутанного в шарф русского. Такой прекрасный вид сзади и русский уже не мог дождаться утра ... и если вы спросите меня, то канадская задница выглядела довольно, не плохо, исчезая в ночи.

Следующий день

На следующий день Мэтью остался верен своему слову и встретил Иван на том же дереве. Притом, что Мэтью вышел замуж за Ивана и жили они долго и счастливо, он даже встретил своего удивительного брата. В конечном итоге его брат ходил в школу, чтобы он мог заботиться о Мэтью более правильно, но так как его маленькому Мэтти не нужна больше его помощь, он продолжил свой путь, и женился на сексуальном англичанине, которого он встретился в школе ...

"Так вот как мой младший брат и России собрались вместе, не моя история удивительная, ребята." Сказал Америка подняв кулак в воздух.

"Я не думаю, что это произошло так, Америка". Россия улыбнулся и ушел, не сказав ни слова.

"Не вашей истории я сосал, и чья это была идея, чтобы история времени в доме Америке!" Британия закричал яростно, слегка покраснев на прекращение комментарий Америки.

"Я бы не пошел на бал с густыми бровями ". Франции заявил со своего места на диване, скрестив руки, и глядя на американца.

5hrs 16mins ago

"Это была не очень хорошая история, Америка". Японии сказал, перед тем, как от пола, оставляя очень вежливо.

"Ребята это было удивительно, и вы все знаете!" Америка крикнул

"Он сосал яйца!"Заявил Китай, и ушел вслед за своим братом .

"Давай Италии, давайте оставим эти dummkopfs и пойдем домой." Германия поднялись, чтобы уйти, Италии право на каблуках.

"Ok Германии, эй, мы можем поесть макароны, когда вернемся домой". Италии приветствовали.

"Конечно, VHY нет". Германия пожал плечами.

Пока все это происходило в Канаде сидела в углу и краснея, казалось, он был единственным, кого привлекло то, что Иван ничего не сказал о нем, ведь Мэтью был с ним вместе в этой истории. Франция и Англия спорили, как в обычном режиме в течение всего этого.

- Ты мыла бабам-бело-синтаксического контроля!" Великобритания потом выскочил из комнаты, Франция горячей на каблуках кричать случайных вещей, что французский народ кричать.

"Все, ребята, я-герой, а я говорю, что мы слушать больше историй!" к тому времени, когда Америка крикнул это все ушли, оставив его наедине с его братом Канадой, который, явно нервничая, стоял на данном этапе.

"Хорошо, Мэтти, как видно, это только ты и я, о том, как мы смотрим фильм". Америка предложила

"Ok Америки". Канада сообщил его старший брат, сидя на диване так, чтобы они могли наблюдать некоторые Диснеевские фильмы вместе, но в тот момент Россия просунул голову в дверь.

"Матвей, ты поедешь со мной, да?" Русский улыбнулся Канаде, который встал, чтобы пойти с ним.

"Серьезно, братан, не оставляйте меня в комитете!" Америка кричала на брата.

- Ал, это не красиво, и я, и Иван...у нас есть планы". Мэтью заявил своего брата и торопливо побежал к Ивану, который взял его на руки и пошла к двери.

- Ну, Тони, я думаю, здесь только ты и я, чувак." Так что же сказал, что Америка съел несколько бутербродов и играли в видео игры с его праведным Инопланетным другом.

Конец!

Так это моя история, я надеялся, что она вам понравилась. Я знаю, что у некоторых персонажей " личности off, и я сожалею, я не читал ни одной Hetalia fan-fiction, чтобы увидеть, как люди в них есть, а все. Пожалуйста, дайте мне какие-либо указания, и все это дерьмо. Я говорю, что я, Ох, и я просто хочу сказать, когда вся Финляндия, будучи фея Бог мать как побочную работу, то становится большой, что я это начал, и ты ничего не можешь поделать, lol


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9, Anake14, At Night We Rise,


End file.
